Cuando la muerte nos visita
by R.V.Wells
Summary: Es suficiente, es tiempo de partir. Vincent recibe la visita de su amada y se despide de su familia para irse con ella.


(Disclaimer: fanfiction basado en la serie Beauty and the Beast de Ron Koslow, protagonizada por Linda Hamilton y Ron Perlman, 1987)

(Nota de autor: respeta la tercera temporada, y es de lo más cursi, lo escribí hace 9 años, pero igual sirve como sorpresa de Winterfest, ¿no? *ojitos de gato*)

Vincent abrazó aquel pedacito de sueño que dormía dulcemente en su regazo. Era el más pequeño de su prole: un nieto de uno de sus nietos. Al contemplarlo, una vez más se detuvo en su cabello dorado y en sus manitas, que tanto le recordaban las de Catherine.

Suspiró. Catherine…

Hacía casi ochenta años que había llevado su cuerpo inerte, aún tibio, a su habitación, y lo había velado hasta el amanecer. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaban separados por los barrotes de la muerte. Su lazo se mantenía intacto, sí, permitiéndoles encontrarse en sueños, y a medida que Vincent comenzaba a perder su propio contacto con lo que otros llamaban realidad, también la veía acercarse mientras estaba despierto; pero su espíritu ansiaba reunirse para siempre con el amor de su vida, como lo había deseado desde que la había conocido.

En la alegría de esa parte de su alma que siempre estaba en comunión con Catherine, sintió que su amada se acercaba, y una felicidad que nunca dejaría de sentir, lo invadió.

La vio aparecer despacio, proveniente de un rayo de luz, como antaño, cuando ella bajaba por un haz de luz azul desde su mundo iluminado para iluminar el de él con esperanza. La vio sonreír, y una sonrisa de bienvenida se extendió por su propio rostro sin que él lo notara. Catherine aún lucía joven, y su cuerpo, congelado en sus más gloriosos años, se cubría de blanco y se adornaba únicamente con la prenda que Vincent mismo una vez le regalara; este detalle la hacía más suya, si eso era posible.

Catherine se arrodilló frente a él observando al bebé dormido. El niño presintió su presencia, pues instantáneamente abrió los ojos y comenzó a gorjear felizmente hacia ella. Todos sus descendientes poseían un lazo con ella que les permitía verla, al menos en sus años más jóvenes y crédulos.

-Tiene tus ojos-comentó Catherine.

Vincent miró a la criatura, reprimiendo la emoción, pero Catherine buscó los ojos de él, brillantes como zafiros. Vincent sintió en ella cierta turbación y volvió a observarla.

-¿Qué sucede, Catherine?-preguntó.

Ella bajó la cabeza, buscando las palabras. Era encantador el modo en que su cabello resbalaba sobre sus hombros, y por un momento Vincent se quedó hipnotizado por aquel detalle.

-Esta vez, Vincent, no solo he venido a verte: traigo un mensaje para ti.

Él vio en sus ojos cierta duda.

-Catherine, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea –aseguró con vehemencia.

Ella se quedó en silencio aún un momento, contemplando a su amado con admiración. La edad no lo había golpeado como suele hacer con los hombres: con más de ciento diez años, Vincent conservaba intactos su figura, su apostura, su fuerza y fiereza, incluso su habilidad al hacerle el amor; si había alguna diferencia en comparación con el hombre que ella había conocido y comenzado a amar, era que su hermoso pelaje se había vuelto de un magnífico color blanco.

Vincent ladeó la cabeza, esperando su respuesta, y ella se aclaró la mente. Esto era importante; luego tendrían tiempo para dedicar a contemplarse el uno al otro.

-Vincent –comenzó ella lentamente, saboreando el nombre de su amado-, ya has cumplido tu misión en este plano, y puedes reunirte conmigo cuando desees.

Vincent quedó impresionado: hacía tanto que esperaba… y habían elegido el mejor de los mensajeros… Luego la felicidad explotó en su interior, un inmenso alivio al saber que ya no tendría que lidiar con la lejanía de su adorada Catherine ni con la maldad de este plano, que se la había arrebatado. Pensó por un momento en su gente, que ya no podría contar con su poder, pero había otros hombres valerosos aquí, y él se había encargado de enseñarles a luchar, para que pudieran defender su hogar. No les era imprescindible.

-¡Por fin!-suspiró, cerrando los ojos y extendiendo la cabeza.

Al mirar a Catherine vio una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro. Deseaba tanto abrazarla… pero no podría hacerlo mientras estuviera despierto y en este lugar físico: solo cuando dormía su espíritu se desprendía de su cuerpo y se dejaba guiar por Catherine hacia otra esfera mágica en el que podían pasear a la luz del sol, tocarse (pues entonces estaban hechos de una misma materia) y amarse sin miedo.

Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, se levantó y, con un gesto, invitó a Catherine a seguirlo.

-Ven, despidámonos de nuestros hijos.

Vincent miró alrededor, a todas aquellas buenas personas que había visto nacer o venir a su mundo en su larga vida. Como un eco, sus nombres resonaron, uno a uno, en su mente; muchos de ellos tenían su nombre… o el de Catherine, notó, divertido. Más de treinta eran sus descendientes: el amor que compartía con Catherine, hecho carne y espíritu y multiplicado, descansaba en ellos. Todos aguardaban en silencio las palabras del hombre más extraordinario de su pueblo, el más sabio tanto por preparación como por edad.

-Catherine me ha traído hoy una gran noticia –anunció Vincent.

No hubo duda en sus rostros: todos creían en la cercanía protectora y amorosa de Catherine; esa era la dimensión de la confianza de aquel pueblo en Vincent.

-He cumplido mi tiempo en la tierra, y ya puedo reunirme con ella cuando me apetezca -declaró.

Primero hubo silencio y quietud, luego un movimiento a su alrededor. Algunas personas negaban con la cabeza, otras se echaron a llorar. Él levantó la mano para pedir calma y prosiguió.

-Todos saben cuánto he esperado por esto, desde mucho antes de que cualquiera de ustedes naciera, incluyendo a Jacob -dijo señalando a su hijo, quien había tomado el lugar de Padre para conducir este mundo con justicia-. Por eso, les pido que se alegren conmigo…

Al sentir que tiraban de su capa, se volteó y vio a una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados. Era la más pequeña de las Catherine que habían en aquella sala, y sin dudas la que más se parecía a _su_ Catherine, por lo que en su corazón había un lugar especial para esta.

La niña extendió los bracitos, pidiéndole que la levantara. Él lo hizo, sintiendo la tibieza y frescura de su joven piel. ¡Hasta su olor se asemejaba al de su tátara-abuela! La niña le rodeó el cuello con los bracitos y le dijo muy quedamente: "te extrañaré", mojando de lágrimas su melena blancuzca.

Este era el mensaje que cada uno de ellos le quería transmitir.

Vincent sintió cuánto esta emoción se parecía a la que él mismo había sentido tantos años atrás, al despedirse de la mujer que había dado sentido a su vida. Le preocupó que su pueblo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener vivo este sueño, este mundo, pero pronto se relajó: el cambio es lo único constante, este sueño ya no le pertenecía a él, sino a sus hijos, y si ellos deseaban modificarlo… les deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó Jacob, sus ojos de un azul transparente como su alma mostraban dolor y preocupación.

-Bajaré hasta las más profundas cámaras, hasta el lugar donde fuiste concebido. Ya morí allí una vez, y no habrá mejor lugar que ese para empezar con tu madre una nueva vida… una vida juntos, por fin…- había un temblor de profunda alegría en su voz.

-Ansío conocer a mi madre-expresó Jacob; su esposa apretó su mano y con cierta tristeza, pero no habló.

-Tienes aún mucho que hacer aquí, pero a su tiempo… Créeme, Catherine también desea abrazarte, como nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

La pequeña que se hallaba en brazos de Vincent dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de alcanzar el brazo izquierdo de su abuelo, y muchos niños gorjearon o sonrieron hacia el mismo punto. Todo el pueblo supo lo que significaba: Catherine se había hecho visible al lado de Vincent, y les sonreía. Este sintió en su interior una emoción especial, una… melancolía… Supo lo que ella quería decirle y lo hizo audible para todos.

-Siempre estaremos con ustedes-dijeron a un tiempo.

Vincent bajó a la pequeña y, con una última mirada de despedida, echó a andar. Antes de la salida de la cámara un adolescente lo interceptó; otros niños lo rodeaban. El chico le extendía un libro: Grandes esperanzas, de Charles Dickens. Sonrió. ¡Qué adecuada elección!

-Queremos que lleves esto contigo… para el viaje. Así, también podrás leer para Catherine.

Vincent tomó el libro con reverencia.

-Gracias-dijo, acariciando la cabeza de aquel niño.

Cuando se alejó de su pueblo, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Oyó a Catherine sollozar y se volteó. Había idéntica tristeza en su alma, idéntica desolación. Ni siquiera podían abrazarse o tomarse de las manos… pero solo en aquel compartir las emociones había algo consolador.

-Vincent, me duele tanto dejar a nuestro hijo atrás…

-Lo sé… Pensar que no lo veremos por algún tiempo me destroza por dentro… Pero estará bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó, algo preocupado.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y asintió.

-No temas por este mundo, Vincent. Crecerá y será fuerte… será luz… Has cuidado muy bien de nuestros hijos-lo miró con agradecimiento.

-Tú también.

Caminaron en silencio mucho tiempo, sintiendo una inefable felicidad solamente por estar juntos. Todos los lugares por los que pasaban les recordaban momentos compartidos, y esto los acercaba. Al llegar a la cascada donde tanto tiempo y tantos sueños habían compartido, Catherine comentó:

-Me dio tanto gusto llevarte a mi lugar secreto…

-Lo sé. Compartir aquel lugar fue… como agarrar un pedazo de tu alma… indescriptiblemente bello…

Catherine asintió.

-¿Volveremos aquí?-preguntó él.

-En espíritu, sí. No me podría despedir de todos estos lugares que tanto amo con tanta facilidad.

La enorme puerta del salón donde celebraban Winterfest… las cuevas donde durante un tiempo Catherine había estado secuestrada, el río que habían atravesado juntos… y finalmente, el lugar más lleno de dolor y de placer, donde, creyendo que se separarían para siempre, se hicieron uno para siempre y concibieron un hijo.

-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Euforia… Oh, Catherine-exclamó él con frenesí, volteándose hacia su amada-, he deseado… tanto… que llegara este momento…

-Vincent, tenemos tanto que vivir… tanto que compartir aún…

-Para llenar un infinito-completó él.

-Más…

La figura etérea de Catherine tomó su mano, y Vincent cerró los ojos de placer, sintiendo su tacto por fin. Catherine se sentía inundada de felicidad. Apoyando otra mano sobre su cuello, lo hizo bajar hasta sus labios, y se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho: con la certeza de que esta vez nunca más tendrían que separarse.


End file.
